


Multiverse Explanations

by lilolilyrae



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Don't copy to another website, Gen, Lverse, Multiverse, One Shot, Vickyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Time-travel isn't always the best idea.





	Multiverse Explanations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [face death in the hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986366) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 

> This is really just inspired by LullabyKnell's fic (awesome longfic btw, go check it out!) in the sense that I had the idea of Harry going back in time stuck in my head after re-reading (a part of) the fic, and wondered what that would mean in a Lucyverse-context... So here we go :) 
> 
> Oh and- This is- not. Going to make sense. At fucking all. To anyone. Because it jumps right into this story without regard of backstory or anything, and I came up with the story over a span of ten years, so like... Yeah. Not making sense to anyone else.  
I wrote this for me and if you still wanna read it that's fine, just don't tell me that something's wrong with it afterwards!  
Also, like Spoilers? For Thir's Lverse backstory?? I've never written the actual beginning of the ff 'verse anywhere, but like, if I ever do, this is spoilery for that...

_You won't like it- in fact, I think you might not like me much after, if at all, and won't want to be around me, and I can't quite let you get into the Tardis and back home to this time and planet and universe alone after I explain, and I really don't have time to explain first, so if you could...?_

_No, we're not leaving! I mean, I'm not leaving- Graham? Ryan?_

_'course we're going, this sounds way too interesting to pass up on! Let's go!_

* * *

"Where are we, doctor?" Yasmin looks around. It all looks very- _normal_, to be a different planet...

"This- this is E1. I think. Well, it must be, really..." The doctor drifts of as she starts looking at the readings of a device she pulled from her coat pocket.

"E-1? Your home planet? The real one, this time?" Graham asks.

"Yes- the real one, and I'm still sorry about lying about that- well. Yes. Now we're on my normal, human, earth home world-"

"Aren't there witches and wizards on your home world, though? I mean, _here_?" Ryan asks excitedly.

"Well, yes- although really the definition of witch and wizard only switched to a gender alignment in the- well, not relevant. Right now it's the year 1979-"

Ryan frowns. "Wait. But you said we're in the past? 1979? But this is your home world! I thought we couldn't-"

"Didn't you here her earlier? We switched universes! This is her home planet, but it's not her 'verse"

"So- there's a different version of you somewhere here?" Ryan makes a face as he wraps his mind around that. He's glad they're not on _their_ planet in a different universe, at least.

Thirteen looks a little uncomfortable as she answers: "Yes, I do suppose so..  
Although I doubt you would recognize her, of course..."

"So... You're a witch. And you, other you, is a witch too?"

"Yes, and not a very nice one I'm afraid- although of course not as actually evil as it made me seem, but I would still prefer if you didn't have to run into-"

"It?" 

"Sorry?" 

"You said as evil as 'it' made her seem"

"Well, it's a- not a device, or anything really, although you had to have a physical object to use- it's still more of a metaphysical curse really, a horcrux-"

"Horcrux. Really. Like in-"

"I _told _you those are prophecies, or rather retellings of already-happened stories which the prophecies are about- anyhow, yes, I made a- well, I was forced, by- alright I really don't know whether we should call him by his name right now, don't quite remember when the ban was enforced and when not, but I don't want to call him the Dark Lord either, so-"

"Wait. You were a- of _him_?! You- and other you is a death eater _right now_?!"

"I told you you wouldn't like it! And we didn't have time to explain first, so I asked whether you would like to stay home and let me do this one by myself and then next time you could decide-"

"And we told you we'd come with you. So- you said you aren't, I mean I know you aren't now, but that you weren't actually evil...?"

"I was forced to make a horcrux- I mean, I had joined the death eaters before that already, obviously, so you could still call me evil, I suppose, just not _as_ evil... Anyway, he split the 'eaters in like three groups basically, in 1994, the ones he trusted, the ones he could control some other way through fear or whatnot, and the ones whose souls he split to make them as evil as him- of course he had already been that evil beforehand, not being able to love and all- oh, I'm getting off track! That hasn't happened yet here, of course, only after he disappeared and came back and noticed how the others had acted in his absence... But he'd experimented on me, before that, creating himself his most loyal servant..." She drifts off again. No matter how dulled over time and regeneration, these are still some pretty bad memories.

Yasmin, meanwhile, thinks about what she knows about Harry Potter lore, back when she thought those books were just fantasy-fiction. 'Most loyal servant'- "You- ohmygod! You are _Bellatrix Lestrange_?!?"

Thirteen looks up, stops fiddling with the device for a moment. "_Black_, actually. See how this explanation would have taken too much time and-"

Ryan interrupts her: "what I don't understand- How did we not have the time to explain first, when we went back in time anyway? Couldn't we have just- gone further back in time after that explanation?"

"Well, that's more because of the universe switch than because of the time thing- I mean, it wouldn't normally be, you're still right there, it's just that this universe has only recently broken off from the 1998 of-"

"_Broken off?!_ how can a universe break off from anything?" Ryan asks incredulously.

"Well, not broken off really- although I don't really know what else to call it, to be honest- it's just that this used to be [CVCCΔ3.1]and I mean [CVCCΔ3.1] still exists, but now this one does to- and that isn't so abnormal in itself, universes come and go in and out of existence constantly- at least come into existence, I don't exactly know about the going out part- looks slightly uneasy- like, whenever there's a split decision, a coincidence that is _truly_ a fifty-fifty split in all components, anything like this- happens both less and more often than you'd think, by the way, depending on how you look at it- and it happens all over the spheres of the multiverse, and it's nothing bad really, it just happens, and as long as it's the same amount on each side, the universe can take it- and normally it is, I mean the multiverse is- gigantic, and constantly getting bigger, a significant shift to one side is just not very likely- except that this one here didn't happen naturally. Someone went back in time, I think, or something, and broke off this universe, and alone that still wouldn't be so bad, just one more universe, except who did it probably doesn't understand it and might want to go back, and when it's a time-traveller chances still are they don't know anything about universe-hopping, so instead of switching back in the universe- if they'd even want that, I mean there's probably a now different version of them still _in_ that universe, as _CVCCΔ3_ didn't change...?- anyway, they might try to move in time again, and break of another universe, and it won't work, so they move again, and also this verse here will still be the same so that version of them will do it again too, and exponentially more and more, until-"

"That's how the splitterverse happened. Isn't it?" Yasmin still remembers that nightmarish terrifying story all too well.

"Exactly! So, that's why we're here, we have to find the source and see whether it or the person can be reasoned with, and- aha! I think I found something- it's quite closeby actually..." 

Without another word, the doctor sets of in the direction of the source, and her companions have to scramble to keep up. Still, even after everything- they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far let me know lol


End file.
